ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:24.18.185.114
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the The Entropy Effect page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 01:45, 12 December 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Citation You need a quote from the author or not by the author stating it is a reference and not a theory that you think it's likely a reference. — Morder (talk) 08:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I might not be explaining myself properly. "The minor character Ilya Nikolaievich is likely a reference to s " this statement must come from the author saying that it is a reference and not your theory that it is a reference. — Morder (talk) 08:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If that is the case, then why is there the statement earlier that another char may be a Mary Sue of the author? There is no citation whatsoever on that statement. :I apologize for the improper citing. I assumed a bit of trivia that is self-evident to someone with the same frame of reference as the author might be appreciated by those lacking that frame. While the author of the novel has not, as far as I know, specifically stated the character was an Illya reference, she did state that she was a big fan of Illya, and it seems very unlikely that her making a character named after him, with his exact physical appearance, is a coincidence. I will adjust to make it more clear this is theory; if that's unwelcome, then delete it. Apologies again. With regards to your first question...there are a lot of things still uncited on this site that we haven't noticed or added tags to. A lot of fan speculation has been added to this site before we added the rules about requiring definitive resources for statements made on this site. We just haven't found it all - if you see any feel free to add an tag. The reason for this is that a lot of things you might think are obvious but sometimes they just aren't. For instance there's a reference to Batman (The episode ) Someone thought it was a Batman reference while others thought it was a Charles Dickens reference (The phrase "in the pale moonlight" originates from the 1836 Charles Dickens novel The Pickwick Papers.) As you can see there are two possible obvious sources for this one thing and both can't be right - that is why we need citations to prove assertions. The actual reference is from Batman as proved by a citation found on . — Morder (talk) 21:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::So by the site's rules, if Moore had not made this statement in chat, there would be no way to mention either possibility? I would think it would be more useful to readers to mention that the pale moonlight quote could be a reference to one of two things, rather than deny it's any reference whatsoever... ::What confuses me is that it isn't a bald assertion; that was my mistake, which I corrected that after my first post. As stands, it's a suggestion that, given the established predilections of the book's author, it is very likely that this character is an Illya Kuryakin cameo. The only clear statements I make area that the author was a fan of Illya Kuryakin (which I cited), that the character's name is a common fan-spelling of Illya's (which I mentioned, and then it got cited) and that the character is described in detail to look exactly like Illya Kuryakin (which I also cited.) From this, I infer that, given these three facts, there is likely a relationship, but I did not state it to absolutely be true. -- 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC)